


Dance With Me

by AwokenMonster



Series: Gifts [3]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: April Fools, Derillo, I'm Mocking Your Pairing, J-Danny, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, She Asked Me To Do It, Spoof, Stupid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwokenMonster/pseuds/AwokenMonster
Summary: At Charlie and Randi’s wedding, J-Dog finally musters the courage to ask Danny to dance.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toxic_Astin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Astin/gifts).



> Monster: No, this isn't my Love Drabble update but it's been on my mind for a while and I felt the need to post it now. Don't hate me for writing it. It's a gift for a user on here and it's just some joke between us. Enjoy

“I can’t believe you cried when Randi appeared through the doors”, Funny Man laughed, punching his best friend playfully in the shoulder. Charlie raised an eyebrow, reaching around his arm to cover the bruise forming on his arm. “Dude! I did NOT cry when she walked in!”

“You cried at Johnny’s speech though”, Danny murmured, sipping his red wine with a sneaky smile as he said it. Johnny lifted his head at the mention of his name. “He did?!”

“Fine! I fucking had some tears in my eyes when you started giving your speech on how you were ready to give up being my boyfriend for her to be my wife. I couldn’t handle it when you got deep after that either”, Charlie burst out, folding his arms insulted as they were mocking him on the best day of his life.

After the ceremony, they were all appointed to a table, his beautiful wife sitting right next to him as his main table existed out of family members and his best friends of Hollywood Undead. Just for shits and giggles, Charlie put Da Kurlzz at the table of his drunk cousins. The drummer had frowned and reacted annoyed but Charlie just couldn’t help but tease him. After all, it would only last until they finished dinner. Randi had chosen for them to first enjoy dinner and then have their first dance before everyone could get on the dancefloor for the rest of the night. Charlie simply agreed. All he could do, was stare at her with a loving gaze. The same gaze J-Dog held for a certain person in particular. He knew it was a longshot and he knew he wasn’t being secretive when it came to staring lovingly at the other, but somehow Danny never even noticed.

Well, he noticed Jay’s eyes on him and he’d smile every time but he never knew just how deep his emotions ran for the singer. Did he?

As Randi had chosen most of the things for their wedding, Charlie merely agreeing because he wanted to see her happy, it turned out that dinner did NOT mean “Taco Bell” but rather something very sophisticated to the point that Funny Man was poking it with his knife, making faces. “The hell is this?”

“Salmon eggs”, Charlie replied, hiding a grin as he awaited the reaction when the guys put a spoon full of it into their mouth, soon staring wide-eyed at Charlie as they almost spit it out. “Dude! That’s fucking salty!”

“I know”, Charlie laughed. “I didn’t pick it!”

“I did”, Randi replied. “But I remember your reaction to the taste wasn’t very positive either.”

Charlie’s laughter died down, face red as he ducked his head. “Oh yeah… right.”

He turned his head to look at Da Kurlzz at the other table who wore a deadly scowl as one of his drunk cousins heavily leaned on him while telling a story. His eyes met Charlie’s, striking him down on the spot.

Maybe he took his teasing a tiny bit too far. He knew for sure he’d have to hear it for the rest of his life that he put Matty on a different table at his wedding. Now he’d do the same at his wedding!

If he could keep a girlfriend for once, Charlie bitterly thought, smirking at his own salty comment. As they finished the meals, dessert was served. There was something there for everyone and Charlie made sure to get a piece of everything. Just like Jay who happened to walk away with the last piece of chocolate cake.

“Hey! I wanted some chocolate cake!” Danny complained, frowning at the empty plate as Jay walked away with the final piece. The gas masked rapper turned around to Danny. “I’ll share. Come on.”

“Jay sharing food?!” Johnny expressed surprised. “Are you an angel?!” he asked Danny who chuckled. “I must be.”

“Jay never shares food. He dropped a fry once and stabbed me in the hand with his fork because I tried to eat it”, Funny Man said, subconsciously rubbing over a scar on his hand. “Fucking violent eater.”

Jay rolled his eyes. “I share with Danny because he doesn’t try to steal my food.”

“More like because you wanna tap that ass”, Johnny murmured to Funny Man earning some laughter and making Jay look agitated at the two of them. “Shut up!”

“What was that about?” Danny asked, the three men looking guilty but refusing to tell him. Charlie rolled his eyes at them, enjoying his dessert way more than he should. “I love you.”

“I love you too”, Randi said, looking disgusted when she realized he was talking to his dessert. He looked caught as he turned his head to the side. “Yeah… I was talking to you.”

“You weren’t.”

“I wasn’t.”

As the others took a seat, J-Dog kept his word and cut the chocolate cake in half, offering Danny the other half. The singer flashed him a toothy smile as he accepted the piece. He seemed happier than a kid in a toy store. It was so cute. … In a … totally friendly way of course. Yeah.

Like hell it was. Jay moulded over the possibility of Danny liking him back. He had been wondering about it for years. Three to be precise. The singer just made his way into his heart, making a nest and making sure he was there to stay. How could he ever get out of this alive? He had no idea.

After dessert, Charlie and Randi shared a dance. The guys managed to stay put rather than yell or whistle at them. This was their moment. Let them have it.

As soon as it ended, a few more dances came up with parents and everything was going very well. People were asked on the dancefloor, immediately filling up the spots. Jay and Johnny were the only ones of the band left sitting. Charlie made his way over to them, planning on asking why they weren’t dancing but Johnny got up as soon as he arrived there. Charlie cocked his head at Jay who seemed to stare off into space. He took a seat next to him, following his gaze and finding the subject of his thoughts. “Danny? You really like him, don’t you?”

“I love him. I can’t deny it.”

“You should ask him to dance.”

“I can’t. I can’t just walk up to him like that.”

“Try. Or live your life in ignorance. Your call”, Charlie told him as he got up again to join the party.

Jay let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes in concentration but when he opened them again, Danny was sitting next to him on a chair. “Not a dancing type?”

“Not a dancing type”, Jay endorsed.

“Too bad”, Danny smiled to himself. “I’ll just keep you company then.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to sit by yourself”, Danny replied.

The Italian man got on his feet. “I changed my mind”, he murmured, looking at the man out of the corner of his eyes. He stuck out a hand. “Would you like to dance with me?”

“I thought you’d never ask”, Danny grinned, taking the hand he was offered and letting the man guide him to the dancefloor.

As the music played, the two men twirled each other around, hand reaching to the other to flip them in a fast footwork dance, a figure bitterly watched them. Enjoy each other, he thought, it won't last. The man got up, made a twirl and landed in between the two men, breaking their hands apart. He never stopped turning as he took both their hands, spun them around and shoved Danny to Funny Man and Jay to Johnny. Danny collapsed on the Mexican, both falling to the floor with a satisfying thud. Jay crashed into Johnny, sending them both flying while complaining loudly. With the four men down, Monster stood in the middle, hands proudly in his hips as he said: “Back to your respective OTP's, guys”  
The fireworks behind his back kicked in, lions roared, the non-existent audience clapped.

“I fucking hate J-Danny”, Monster finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment, they're our heavy fuel


End file.
